1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 3-acetyl-1-aryl-pyrazole derivatives useful in the control of insects, nematodes or helminths, and to compositions containing the same. The method of the invention particularly relates to the application of the 1-arylpyrazole derivatives under conditions where some worker exposure is likely to occur. The invention also relates to a new and improved method of control of insects, nematodes or helminths, using an insecticidally active material having a 1-phenyl pyrazole group therein and is particularly useful for the control of aphids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The control of insects, nematodes or helminths by means of active material having a 1-arylpyrazole group therein has been described by many patents or patent application such as International Patent Publication No. WO 93/06089 (and the equivalent U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,598), WO 94/21606 and WO 87/03781 as well as in European Patent Publication Numbers 0295117, 659745, 679650, 201852 and 412849, German Patent No. DE19511269 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,940.
The first object of the instant invention is to provide an improved level of safety to the user and the environment in the methods of control of insects, nematodes or helminths. All pesticides are generally more or less hazardous, and it is always desirable to lower the potential hazards which might exist even if these are quite low and acceptable for normal uses. Thus it is an object of the instant invention to develop a method of control wherein the potential hazards are lowered by comparison with the known and existing methods, even if these existing hazards are low and acceptable.
A second object of the invention is to lower the hazards for working people in such methods of use.
A third object of the present invention is to lower the hazards for working people in such methods of use when a substantial exposure might occur.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a new and better method of control of aphids. The control of aphids by many insecticidally active materials is known but these insect species are capable of extremely rapid population growth with a substantial and higher risk of resistance developing to pesticides than occurs for other insect species. Thus it is highly desirable to be able to introduce new methods of control using pesticides other than those used up to now. It is an object of the instant invention to provide a method of control using insecticidally active material of the 1-phenyl pyrazole type which has a high efficiency, and if possible, a better efficiency than the methods known up to now.
A fifth object of the present invention is to provide new 1-phenylpyrazole derivatives which possess improved systemic aphicidal activity compared to known compounds. These compounds possess excellent properties in controlling cotton leaf aphid (Aphis gossypii) and greenbug (Schizaphis graminum) in systemic applications.
These and other objects of the invention shall become readily apparent from the description of the present invention which follows, and are achieved in whole or in part by the invention.